Breredith Prompts
by sharpie601
Summary: These are prompts about Breredith (Brian Holden and Meredith Stepien). Make sure to send in your prompt ideas!
1. Chapter 1

**Whaaattttt? Is Caitlyn writing her first Breredith fic? I think so. Okay, so this is the first Breredith fic I've EVER written so I hope it meets all of yours standards. This prompt was sent in by starship-rangerr who wanted some Breredith at RingCon! Well I hope this is what you were expecting to get. And everyone, like I always say, send in whatever prompts you want for either LaurWalk, Breredith, or Tup and I'll try my best to write them! Enjoy! Love, Caitlyn. 3 **

They were going to Germany. Well not just them, all of Starkid, but most importantly them. It was going to be their first big vacation together. Sure they traveled the country together, twice, but this was different. This was going to be romantic and amazing. The two of them got to travel all over the European countries. Germany, France, Britain, and so many others.

As the entire team reached the airport, they began to get excited. Yes, they had to sit on a plan for a long-ass amount of time, but it would be well worth it. All of the members sat in the terminal, each discussing which seats they would be taking. The guys in the group decided that they wanted all the girls to sit with at least one of the guys from Starkid, just to make sure no creepy old German guys approached them. In the end the seating chart went as follows: Lauren would be sitting in between Walker and Corey, while Meredith and Jaime were sitting next to Brian. Their other two members who would be joining them, Joey and Joe Moses, would be traveling from California, so they unfortunately would not be traveling together for this leg of the journey. After many bathroom breaks and buying a bunch of food for the ride, it was time to board.

"You excited, Mere?" Brian asked his girlfriend with a slight laugh as she was practically jumping up and down from excitement.

"Umm…duh! How about you?" She asked with a big goofy smile.

He nodded and held her hand. "Of course I am! Europe for like two weeks with you, what's better than that?"

Meredith giggled and kissed his cheek. "You're cute."

"Thanks." He laughed lightly before walking onto the plane with her. Once they were all situated and the boring safety instructions were read, not once but twice due to them needing to speak German and English, it was time to go!

Jaime had called the window seat so Meredith sat in the middle and rested her head on Brian's shoulder. "You ready for the trip of a lifetime?"

"Yep. It'll be great."

"I know, right?" She smiled and looked through her bag to find something to keep her busy, at least for the beginning of the trip. After failing at finding anything that seemed remotely interesting she noticed a chocolate bar that Brian was munching away on. "Bri?"

"Yeah, Mere?"

"Can I have a bite of that? Pretty please?" She asked and opened her eyes a bit, putting ojn a puppy dog face.

He could not resist the cute look on her face and sighed, nodding his head. "Open up." He said and held the bar in front of her. Once she opened her mouth he let her take a bite before taking it back and finishing it himself.

"Thank you, babe."

"Anytime, love."

Meredith soon fell asleep with her head on his shoulder, is own head resting on top of hers as he to fell asleep. They needed to have a good night's sleep before their adventure at RingCon and Europe would officially begin.


	2. Early Christmas

**This is my second Breredith prompt for you guys! I hope that you like this. If not, let me know! I'll just stuck to LaurWalk and Tup prompts. Any who- this prompt was sent in by . Like I always mention, I hope that you enjoy this prompt, and hopefully I'll be writing even more soon!**

"Brian! Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

"Do we have to go? I don't even think your parents like me!"

"Bri, my dad loves you. And you know how my mother gets, so don't worry about it!"

"But I don't even get the point of what we are doing."

"I already told you. You know how some people say that there is Christmas in July? Well the Stepiens have had an early Christmas in July every year since I can remember. Now come on!"

Meredith had to practically pull Brian outside and put him into the car. She knew he hated seeing her family from the pressure that he put on himself to impress them, but he did not have a choice in this. If they were going to be in a serious relationship, he would need to suck it up.

The entire way there Brian continuously was tapping his foot and twiddling with his thumbs to stay calm. Meredith glared over at him from the driver's seat. "You look like you are about to shit your pants."

"Well I'm about to if we don't get this thing over with soon."

Once she pulled up outside her childhood home she hopped out of the car and held Brian's hand. They walked into the house, not bothering to knock.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" She shouted and was soon met by her parents and brother, each giving her a hug and a kiss. Brian soon gave the men of the family handshakes and hugged her mother.

"Nice to see you all again." He said with a small smile.

After a few moments of awkward silence Meredith clapped her hands together. "Alright! Let's celebrate!"

Brian and her both ran out of the house and grabbed the presents that they had bought. Once inside again, they sat in the cool air-conditioning as they began to exchange gifts. Brian received some decorations for his apartment from all the Stepiens but later David gave him his real present. Condoms. Meredith received an apple pumpkin candle and a nice smelling shampoo that she always liked to use. She had given her family members random inside joke "gag" gifts. After a little while it was now Brian's turn.

"Alright, Bri. What do you have for us?" She asked excitedly.

Brian let out a sigh he did not know he was holding. "So, I didn't really know how this sort of thing worked so my presents may not be completely up to par.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Meredith reassured him.

Brian gave her parents something for their home and he got David a pack of vintage baseball cards that he had wanted. Now it was time for Meredith's present. He was practically shaking by this point due to his nerves.

"Okay. So Mere…your present is a little different from everyone else."  
"That's fine with me."  
He paused for a moment before taking a tiny box from his pocket. As he opened it, he saw her eyes also open up widely.

"Oh my god…"

"So, Meredith. I love you so mu-"

"YES." She yelled and threw herself into his arms.

"Yes to what? I didn't ask you anything!" He chuckled.

"Oh be quiet! I'm gonna marry you!"

With that he slipped the ring onto her finger. Well Christmas in July went pretty well for being his first time.


	3. Her Smile

**Alright, so I wrote this a little bit differently. It is in the style of a poem which is written/told by Brian. So we will see how this works out! I hope that you find it somewhat creative and different compared to normal! The prompt was sent in by . Enjoy! Love, Caitlyn. **

Her smile,

Better than anyone else's

Bright and cheery,

Makes me happy,

On a dark and cold winters day,

It makes everything better,

Getting a glance at her pearly whites,

She says her smile was horrible,

Back before braces,

But I don't believe it,

I can't believe it,

How could I with a girl as beautiful as her?

I try to reassure her,

Telling her she's perfect,

She always has been,

She always will be,

So of course her perfection only starts with,

Her smile.


	4. Holy Musical Breredith

**Breredith! Woo! Okay so this is just something cute I decided to write for fun. The prompt is from blog4sale. So tell me what you think of it. I hope that you all enjoy it! Hopefully I will be writing some more Breredith and such soon. My ask and submit box are always open for any prompt ideas you may have so feel free to send anything you want written to me and I will attempt to write it. Love you all! ~Caitlyn**

All of the Starkids ran out of their dressing rooms, each finally in their superhero costumes for the first time. Brian had his Superman outfit on, running around as the cape moved up and down with each step he took. His run stopped however right in front of Meredith, his girlfriend. Her Wonder Woman costume made her look fantastic. Of course she was always beautiful, but it was just nice seeing her all dressed up in costume.  
"Hello there Diana Prince."  
"Hi there Clark." Meredith responded with a smirk. She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss before winking and slowly pulling away. Meredith backed up slightly and smiled as she looked him up and down. "I'm liking your costume there, Mr. Holden. Spandex is definitely a must in your wardrobe now as far as I'm concerned."

Brian let out a small chuckle and grabbed her hand, pulling her out to the unoccupied hallway. "Your costume isn't too bad either, Mere. I think it suits you well."

"Well you have to say that. Superman is totally into Wonder Woman, isn't he? I definitely think they would have made one hot couple."  
"Oh really? Well lucky for you they are as couple. At least here they are." HE said with a smirk as he leaned in and kissed her again. This kiss however was more passionate and lasted a bit longer. Soon Meredith's perfect pigtails were all messed up as Brian played with her hair during their kiss. She did not mind though. Getting a mind blowing kiss from her boyfriend was worth it. She always could redo them so it was not a top concern.

After a while though, the others realized that two of their favorite superheroes seemed to be missing. Joe ran out in his Batman suit, looking around. He soon returned to the meeting room, a smirk playing on his lips.  
"What is it, Walker?" Lauren asked as she looked up at the look on his face.

He held out two costumes: one Meredith's and the other Brian's. "It seems like Wonder Woman and Superman decided to have some fun without their costumes on. I found these in the hallway outside the bathroom which was locked. There were some funky noises coming out of that room." He said with a small laugh as he twirled the costumes around in his hands. "Just wait till they come out to find their costumes are missing.

All of the others laughed, hardly containing their excitement to bust the couples chops about this for the rest of their lives.


	5. His Future

**Hi all! Well I know it has been forever since I have written a Breredith fic, but here I go again! Anyway, this was submitted by an anon, so I hope that whoever suggested that I write this piece enjoys it! Regardless, make sure to like/favorite/leave a comment or anything so I can understand if you like this or not! Cause if you don't…well I guess I'll just stick to Laurwalk and Tup. ANYWAYS, I also would like to know what you would think of me possibly doing a giveaway? I'm thinking it will probably just be me mailing you a hand-written fic of the ship you'd like and such. I don't know yet though. Let me know what you think because I sure think it will be fun! Maybe I'll even throw in some extras (LIKE COOL STICKERS) or something. Anyway, enjoy the fic! **

Brian had finally plucked up the courage to ask _her_ out last week. This wasn't just any girl though. It was Meredith. Meredith Stepien. The most amazingly talented, beautiful, and funny woman he had ever met. The task of asking her out was a long process because of this. Since she was so perfect in every way he had to figure out the "perfect" way to ask her out. Besides, the last thing he wanted was to possibly be rejected. If she had said no him, Brian probably would have just crumbled. Regardless, he did ask her in what he felt was a good way; well at least it proved to be with her answer.

_He had invited Meredith over just to sit and watch movies on Netflix all night like they always had. Tonight though would be different. It could possibly change those nights of them just sitting next to each other watching dumb movies on the television. It could make it so they were making out and laughing at each other's stupid jokes every time she came over instead. As Brian heard the doorbell to his apartment ring he instantly shot up out of his seat and nearly sprinted to the door. Once at the door he placed his hand on the doorknob and waited a moment so he did not seem too overly excited to see her. Finally with the flick of a wrist the door was opened and he was met by an absolutely beautiful sight to him. Meredith's long curls fell on the shoulders of her bright yellow tank top that had cut off right above the hemline to her black yoga pants, revealing the slightest bit of skin that drove Brian absolutely insane. _

"_Hey Bri." She said nonchalantly, giving him a big smile before giving him a quick hug. "Long time no see, huh?" Meredith added before letting go of him, walking off to his kitchen to go grab some food to eat. She treated his apartment as her own half the time. Besides, Brian did not care. She was over almost every other day because she lived so close by. Soon she returned with a big bowl of popcorn and an assortment of chocolate. "You really need to get some more food. I think we had the exact same snacks the other night." Meredith teased with a small smirk before she plopped herself down onto the leather couch that resided in front of the television. She sat there, content, for a moment as she began her popcorn before raising an eyebrow, glancing up at Brian. "Are you gonna sit down? Cause it's gonna be weird if I just sit here, pigging out on all of your food while you stand and watch." _

_Brian laughed lightly before sitting down next to her. "Sorry. Something just caught my eye and I got distracted."  
"Oh? What?"  
You. That's what he wanted to say, but he knew that he could not. "Uh…umm…there was a cool looking bird outside of the window, but it already flew away."  
Meredith gave him a weird look but nodded nonetheless, turning her attention toward the screen to begin watching the movie. _

_As the movie went on for the next two hours or so Brain sat there trying to figure out the right words to use when he asked her out. It was completely nerve-wracking. What if he stumbled and made himself out to being a bumbling idiot? Or worse. What if she just flat out rejected him. He hoped she did not. Finally he closed his eyes and looked down, ready to just begin speaking, hoping that it would end up sounding half decent. _

"_Mere? I know this is weird and might make things slightly awkward but I want to tell you something. You know, you are one of my closest friends and I love that. But I want to be more than friends, y'know? I mean you're so beautiful and talented and funny that I really want you to always be around me. Like…if you were my girlfriend. So, would you maybe…possibly…want to go out on a date with me? Just to see if we are meant for each other." _

_As Brian finished it felt like a whole building had just been lifted off of his shoulders. However that building soon came crashing right back down onto him. She hadn't answered him. He quickly opened his eyes and looked over at her to see her reaction, hoping it wasn't full of horror. But it wasn't. What he found was instead a sleeping Meredith who was resting her head on his shoulder. She must of fallen asleep while Brian was distracted thinking of what to say. He smiled slightly, knowing that he was not fully turned down yet. Instead, Brian carefully stood up and carried her bridal style to his bedroom. Once in there he carefully placed her down on his bed before climbing in next to her, falling asleep soon after with his arms wrapped around her gently. _

_The next morning when he woke up he found her slowly squirming around as her eyes fluttered open.  
"Morning Mere." _

"_Good morning, Bri. Did I fall asleep or something? I don't remember coming in here."  
"Yeah. You were asleep so I figured you would be more comfortable in bed than on the couch out there." _

_She smiled softly at him and nodded. "Good call." Meredith nonchalantly rested her head n his chest, keeping an arm around him as she laid there.  
"Hey Mere?" Oh boy. Here he went again. _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Were you awake when I asked you something last night?"_

_She raised an eyebrow ad shook her head slowly. "No, I don't think I was. What did you want to know?"  
"Would you uh…maybe…want to go out on a date or something with me?" _

_As he asked this Meredith looked up at him, her somewhat straight face turning into a big smile. "I think that would be absolutely wonderful. Of course I will." _

_Brian's face was now also filled with a smile before the two of them began discussing where to go and more importantly, their hidden feelings for one another. _

So here he was. Sitting on that same leather couch he had been on less than a week ago. Waiting. Waiting for Meredith to arrive for their date. Waiting for his future to unfold. Who knows? Maybe the woman that will be walking in will in fact be his future wife. Or maybe even the mother of his children. He would have to just sit back, wait and see. Soon he heard that familiar sound of the doorbell ring. Brian slowly got up and opened the door, looking straight at _his future._


	6. The Seduction of Meredith Stepien

**Hello again people of the interwebs. So this fic was requested by an anon. I hope that whoever suggested it enjoys it, as well as any other readers! It's a little bit short, but I still like it a bit. Also, I hope you all loved AVPSY. I k now that I sure did. Make sure to comment/like and such so I know whether it was any good or not! Also, if you have any fic ideas, send them my way. Anyways, here is the fic and I hope you enjoy. **

It was the middle of their final Potter musical. They had just started the second act and so far it was going amazingly. Nothing too terrible had gone wrong quite yet and both the actors and audience really seemed to be enjoying the musical so far. Brian leaned against a table back stage, pulling at the Hagrid wig he had on. It really was quite itchy. He had a little while until he was expected back on stage again so he stood, watching the screen that was positioned behind the stage so that the actors were able to see what was happening on stage. As he watched the screen he noticed a part of the musical (his favorite part) was about to happen. Meredith walked out on stage and was ready to "recheat Ron."

Meredith really was a fantastic actress. She hit nearly all of her lines so far perfectly and was ready to get into the funny part. As she put on her fake sexy voice and attitude, the beginning of the scene began. Brian stood backstage, laughing a bit to himself as he watched her. It was even more funny to him because Meredith had been practicing these lines on him earlier in the day as a joke.

As the scene went on and the innuendos and such got better Brian felt a little tap on his shoulder. Once he turned his head he was met by the bright blue eyes of Joe Walker.

Since their microphones were still on and they had to be quiet Joe carefully moved his mic to the side before whispering in his friend's ear, "Does Mere use this voice on you on a daily basis?" He joked with a small smirk beginning to form on his lips.

"Every day." Brian mother back, also trying to hold back a little bit of laughter. He _technically _was not lying. I mean she did use a sexy voice on him quite often. Except the one she used on Brian was much more real and could really turn someone on. The one being performed on stage was more of a joke.

A bit later, once Meredith was allowed off the stage from her scenes being over, she made her way to Brian and smiled. "What did you think?'

"Amazing. Though I think you could have been even a little more sexier." He added with a small smirk on her face.

Meredith laughed a bit and looked down at her feet before glancing back up at him. "Well I guess to make up for that I'll have to practice 'being sexier' tonight with you." She said with a small wink before kissing his cheek and walking off to go grab her water bottle.

Brian stood there, staring after her, with the smirk remaining on his face. Forget the musical for right now. He was ready to get home to experience the sexiness that was Meredith Stepien.


	7. Perfect Birthday

**Woo! Two in one night! Well this prompt was sent in by an anon. I hope that you all enjoy it! Make sure to send in any prompts that you have. I'll try to write whatever I can! Anyway, please enjoy! **

It was early January. And you know what that means. Meredith's birthday. She was spending her birthday weekend at her parent's house up in Michigan. Sure it was nice getting to spend some time with her immediate family, but she would much rather be with her extended family. Meaning her close friends and of course her boyfriend Brian. But this birthday was still special.

She woke up in her childhood bedroom early in the morning and made her way down the old creaky steps to her kitchen. Breakfast was already ready of course. Her mother seemed to be up 24/7 cooking, cleaning, and trying to make everything perfect whenever either of her two children came back home. Meredith suspected that it was probably to get them to move back home, but her mother's method had not worked yet and would most likely never work on either of them. Regardless, being home was always nice. Especially the smell of freshly fried eggs, pancakes, and bacon. It was just like the old days. Meredith quickly cleaned her plate of all the food and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and a thank you for the lovely breakfast.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Her and her mother went out shopping in the late morning. Both her parents took her out to her favorite hometown restaurant for lunch. And then they spent the rest of the day sitting by a beautiful lake a few miles away from their home.

Finally they were back to the house again and it was time for the fun part. Dinner, dessert, and presents. After eating a delicious pizza that they ordered it was time to open the gifts. Sure she knew she was not getting anything too special from her parents, but it was still always nice to open something up. Her brother got her a new paint set for her artwork and her parents both gave her some money for her to use on whatever she truly needed. Meredith knew that it was probably for rent or food or something because her mother always worried about that kind of stuff, but it still was nice. She would have to go buy something nice for herself when she got back to Chicago.

Once all the presents were opened and such the small family made it to the dining room where they brought out the delicious looking vanilla cake. It was covered in blue icing, with the words "Happy Birthday, Meredith!" on the top, clearly written in by her mother. They lit the candles and began to sing.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear, Meredith! Happy birthday to you!"

However with the last verse something was different. A new voice was added to the mix. Meredith turned around and her mouth dropped open as she saw the figure in the door. It was Brian. Meredith quickly got up and ran to the door, hugging him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" She mumbled into his chest as she held onto him tightly, not really caring if her parents were staring at them or not.  
"You don't really think I would miss your birthday, do you?" He asked with a small chuckle, kissing the top of her head.

She beamed up at him and gave him one last squeeze before leading him to the table, slicing a piece of cake for the two of them. Instead of enjoying it with her parents, she brought him up to her bedroom instead.

"I can't believe you drove all the way up here for my birthday."

"Like I said: I wouldn't miss it for anything."

With that he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a wrapped box. "It's nothing much, but happy birthday."

Meredith smiled softly at him and grabbed the box, carefully ripping the wrapping paper off the box. Inside was a small locket with a picture of the two of them in it. "Oh, Bri…it's beautiful!" She smiled and leaned in, kissing him gently. "Now put it on me!" She said with a small laugh, pushing it into his hand, turning around, lifting her hair up so he could hook it around her neck. Once it was on she smiled and snuggled into his side.

The rest of the night was spent like that. Snuggled together until they both fell into a peaceful slumber. The perfect end to a perfect birthday.


End file.
